Through the Veil
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: Needing to escape, Harry takes his adopted children, Teddy and Cassie, with him through the Veil of Death which isn't a Death sentence but an escape. Now Harry must deal with being a single parent in the land of Fiore, compared to before that should be easy right? No? Why not? Potter Luck! OC!Cassie, OOC? AU, and who knows what else! I own Nothing!
1. Before We Leave

It had taken years of study, and experimentation, but Hermione had finally made a breakthrough. The Veil of Death wasn't a Death sentence but an escape route. At least, that's what Sirius Black used it for, and now Harry Potter will be using it as such. Hermione gathered her notes and made plans to visit Gringotts, as she thought on why her best friend needed an escape. After the Blood Wars, Harry had become the Master of Death and underwent a magical change of some kind. Not in personality, or looks, or anything like that. His magic itself changed, becoming so vast in power that he stopped ageing. The public whispered of Dark Magic. They didn't see the tears Harry tried to hide when Molly's red hair grayed.

Hermione had once found Harry talking to a shadow, or through a shadow she should say, to a little girl in america who wanted to befriend the scary but lonely monster under her bed. On another occasion Harry had suddenly jumped through a nearby shadow in a panic, only to return with the little girl he had befriended over the past nine months near death in his arms. Learning that the girl had been kicked out of an orphanage after the drunken Matron had beaten her had Hermione torn between rage and tears. Hermione had gotten the girl's official papers for the Muggle world, and had helped harry through the adoption process. The girl's physical injuries healed with time, and proved herself to be between a Squib and a Witch in terms of magical strength.

Teddy loved having a little sister, the eleven year old whose letter never came, often spent his time finding new ways to entertain the younger girl. For all of Teddy's Metamorphmagus abilities he didn't have external magical abilities required for spells. When Cassie showed signs of True Sight, Luna happily began the little girl's meditative education before providing Harry with all the books he'd need for raising and teaching a Seer. Over the past eleven years the public had branded Harry a Dark Lord, who stole magic from children and corrupted it for his own immortality. Due to the fact Harry still looked seventeen even if it's a healthy seventeen, he's supposed to be in his late twenties, and that makes it hard to convince people Harry isn't using Dark Magic.

It all came to a head this past summer when Teddy didn't get his Hogwarts letter. The public wanted to execute Harry for his crimes as a rising Dark Lord. They had been preparing themselves for the worst case situation for years. Molly had been brewing all the potions she could think of, with the help of Percy, Percy's wife Penny, Charlie, and even Fleur helped. Bill had given them a Traveler's Trunk, with five magically made and protected compartments. Lavender and Ginny had taken Harry, Teddy, and Cassie shopping, stating that they needed fresh air. Lav and Gin disappeared into Muggle London and Diagon Alley with three Potters. While they were gone, Molly filled the trunks Freezer with pre-made potions, and a potion making kit with Cauldron. She filled the Cupboard compartment with food and ingredients, all under stasis. By the time the shoppers returned to fill the Wardrobe compartment with newly bought clothes, the library had been filled with all the books Hermione and Luna believed would be useful.

Harry had been making plans with the Goblins in his freetime. Getting his two kids ready for the move, and filling the spare compartment of his trunk with whatever he felt was important enough to take with them. They didn't have very much time left before the public would be ready to burn Harry at the stake. None of their friends wanted to lose Harry again, or see Teddy and Cassie orphaned for a second time, so they had to act quickly.

Hermione dragged herself from her thoughts as she walked up the steps of Gringotts bank. She ran a hand through her wavy brown curls as her heels clicked on the banks tiled floor. She smiled sadly remembering all the times Harry had done the samething when stressed. With a glance to the papers in her arms she strengthened her resolve. Harry was always the one facing the wrath of the public by himself. The one time Hermione had become a target in their fourth year, Harry had found lawyers to sue the Daily Prophet. When the Daily Prophet was put under the waves of public opinion they quickly sought to appease The Boy Who Lived and in their next newspaper apologized to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter for the defamation of their characters. Harry had asked Hermione if he should still sue them, and she had said he didn't have to. She regretted it now, but hindsight is forever twenty/twenty. This time though, she'd be giving Harry the escape he so desperately needs. A new start someplace without the mindless sheep of the Magical Public. Where he can raise his kids without getting killed for a genetic quirk, hopefully.

She walked into the Potter's Account Manager's office where Harry and the two kids sat with the Account Manager.

"Each ring offers protection then?" Harry asked as he looked at the eight rings on the table.

"That is correct." The goblin replied briskly.

Harry nodded before he slipped two rings onto his right hand, the silver and gold bands twining around the black band of the resurrection stone. Hermione stood silently by the door as Harry passed a ring to each of the kids.

"Lord Potter - Black, Heir Black, Heiress Potter, thank you for using Gringotts bank. Your gold is much appreciated." The goblin commented. Harry nodded then shooed the kids over to Hermione. She listened as Cassie excitedly showed off her new ring, the seven year old having sat as silent as a statue to get it. Hermione watched over her shoulder as Harry pocketed the other rings before he followed them out of the office.

Hermione stood across from Ron by the Veil as Hagrid protected the door to the Death room within the Ministry. Harry had the trunk shrunken in his pocket, by an etched on runic array, and one of his kids on each side of him. He held their hands and the three stepped to stand before the Veil. Hermione sent a wave of formless magic at the runes written across the Veil's archway, Ron following a short second later.

"We love you guys." Harry whispered as he and the kids walked towards the veil.

"I'll miss you." Teddy agreed.

"Bye Bye!" Cassie cried softly.

Hermione felt the Veil feeding on her magic, and whispered her own farewells to the trio.

"We'll see you again one day." She promised as they faded through the Veil.


	2. Town of Music

Harry spun Cassie around. Her dark curls bounced with the motion and she squealed a laugh. Teddy was earning a few jennies from joyful bystanders as he morphed into their mirror image and back with a childish grin. A band of musicians was performing nearby, and a crowd had steadily gathered to enjoy themselves.

"Daddy!" Cassie laughed. "Don't drop me,"

"I won't sweetie," He said. He mimed dropping her and she screamed.

"DADDY!"

Harry chuckled. Cassie's glare was cute with her lower lip quivering more like a pout.

"Dad!" Teddy whined as he walked over to them. "I'm hungry,"

"How about you Cassie?" Harry asked.

"I'm a little hungry," She shrugged.

"Alright then, do we want to go back to camp or a restaurant?" Harry asked.

"Restaurant!" The two children cheered.

"You just want me to sing again," Harry sigh with a smile.

The two kids nodded with smug smiles. Harry rolled his eyes.

The small family made their way to a familiar restaurant nearby. There weren't a lot of people inside, so Harry sent the kids to find a seat.

"Good afternoon, Phoebe," Harry said to one of the waitresses.

"Harry, what a wonderful surprise!" She said. "Are you going to perform for your meal again?"

"Am I still allowed too?"

"Of course!"

Phoebe was called over to a nearby table so Harry headed over to the stage. He honestly loved this town. Almost everything could be paid for with music, which meant that it was a popular tourist sight among the world's lower class citizens. Harry had been able to start setting up his and his children's lives in this new world with little difficulty so far because of it.

"I'm Harry Potter, and today I'll be telling you a story about a Sea Lord and his Lady Love,"

A few people clapped and his kids cheered. With a smile at the crowd, most of which were regulars and knew him from previous performances, Harry began to sing the song.

"Once a fair and handsome Seal Lord Lay his foot upon the sand For to woo the Fisher's daughter And to claim her marriage hand," Harry sang.

Lucy leads Natsu and Happy to a small restaurant. With their latest job completed the trio were looking forward to a nice meal. There was a young man on the stage singing a tale for the audience, and Lucy smiled. This would be a wonderful place for a rest.

'I have come in from the ocean I have come in from the sea And I'll not go to the waves, love Lest ye come along with me.'

"Everything!" Natsu said. "It all looks so good,"

"Fish!" Happy cheered, showing the entire page of fish-themed recipes.

"Some soup for me please," Lucy said. Their waitress, Phoebe, nodded and left toward the kitchens.

'Lord, long have I loved you As a Selkie on the foam I would gladly go and wed ye And be the lady of your home But I cannot go into the ocean I cannot go into the sea I would drown beneath the waves, love If I went along with thee.'

Two kids were dancing in front of the stage, a boy with bright blue hair, and a girl in a green and black dress. The girl smiled and the boy's hair changed from blue to black, matching the girl's curly locks.

"What's Firewhiskey?" Natsu asked their waitress when she returned with Lucy's soup.

"It's a temporary specialty of Melody Place," Phoebe said, she nodded towards the man on the stage with a smile. "Lord Potter-Black brews it for us,"

"Could I get some of that too?" Natsu asked.

"Of course Sir,"

'Lady, long have I loved you I would have you for my wife I will stay upon your shoreland Though it robs me of my life I will stay one night beside you Never go back to the sea I will stay and be thy husband Though it is the death of me.'

Dae Dae Dae da The dancing little girl froze. The boy was quickly at her side and slowly easing the girl to the ground. He shot the man on stage, Lord Potter-Black, a look. The man kept singing but eyed them worriedly. da dae dae dae

"I'm going to the restroom," Lucy said. "Order me another soup if it gets cold,"

"Got it," Natsu said as he ate his own hoard of food.

Lucy made her way closer to the stage. She could see the boy was pulling out several items from a bag. A crystal ball, a quill and parchment, stones and a map, a small box of vials. He arranged these seemingly random things in a circle around the girl. As Lucy passed by she noticed the girl's eyes were glazed over and she was shaking.

Lord Potter-Black finished the song. Jumping off the stage and kneeling at the girl's side, but outside the circle of items, with a worried frown.

"It's okay Cassie," Lord Potter said. "What do you see?"

Cassie's arm reached out. She grabbed the quill and began drawing as if in a trance.

"What do you smell?" Lord Potter asked.

Cassie's fingers traced over the tops of the vials. Pulling out several at random, and giving them to the boy.

"What do you taste?"

Her fingers went back to the vial's and she pulled out a few more.

"What do you hear?"

"People," Cassie said. "Laughing, crying, screaming,"

"Do you know where you are?"

"A guild hall," Cassie said. "It's changing shape, I don't know which one it is,"

"That's okay Cassie," Lord Potter said. "Breath with me now okay?"

Cassie took a shaky breath and nodded. The boy began putting the unused items away while Lord Potter talked Cassie through a breathing exercise.

Lucy didn't see the drawing until she, Natsu and Happy were leaving the resturant. Lord Potter put it on the table the kids had been sitting on. He kneeled on the ground, Cassie crying in his chest. The boy was sitting in a grim silence.

On the parchment was four images. The Fairy Tail singina, a circle within a bisected triangle, another guild insignia Lucy didn't recongize, and a gravestone.

Edward 'Teddy' Remus Black

Son, Brother, Friend, Hero

Spring X773- Winter X784

Lord Potter pulled the boy into the hug, and he too broke into tears.

"I don't want to die, Dad," The boy said.

"I know Teddy," Lord Potter said. "I won't let that happen,"

Lucy's heart broke as she walked away. Winter was only a few months away, and she may not understand the magic the girl used, but that little family seemed so scared. What did Fairy Tail have to do with the gravestone? What was the other guild symbol used? Lucy didn't know, but she hoped she'd see them again. She wanted to help, even though she wasn't sure how.


End file.
